This invention relates broadly and generally to a lighting fixture incorporating a high power density LED array.
According to prior art technology, an individual single color LED component or die is used with its own optical system. Different individual systems of different colors are grouped together to create the desired fixture output. For example, a 4-colored LED array is made with 4 different colors with single LED components or LED dies, and a 7-colored LED array is made with 7 different colors of single LED components or LED dies—each array using a single optical system for each of the single LED components. Multiple groups of these LED components and optical systems are arrayed together to achieve the desired total optical power required for the light fixture output. These multiple arrays produce multiple shadows of different colors on the background when the light fixture is projected onto an object or person in the foreground. A shadow is created from each of the multiple optical systems in the lighting fixture. This is different than the traditional way of creating colored light by placing a color filter in the optical path of a light fixture. The greatest majority of incandescent light fixtures have one lamp with its optical system producing one shadow on the background from the light projecting onto an object or person in the foreground.